Colegialas juguetonas
by cullenlove2
Summary: Bella y Alice salen de fiesta vestidas de colegialas ¿que pasará? Mal summary.


Aviso: lni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Aviso 2: alto contenido sexual, femmeslash, si eres menor no lo leas quedas bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Colegialas Juguetonas**

Me presento, mi nombre es Bella tengo veinte años, morena, metro setenta, buen cuerpo, guapa de cara e inteligente. Esta noche iba a salir de fiesta con mi amiga Alice mi compañera de correrías, desde que estábamos en el parvulario. Las correrías cambian con los años, y ahora las nuestras eran muy simples: salimos, buscamos un par de tíos buenos y cachondos y nos vamos cada una con uno; al día siguiente y con la resaca a cuestas comentamos los polvos y los comparamos, para aprender más cosillas y ponerlas en práctica.

Nos resultaba fácil enrollarnos con tíos cachondones, ya que Alice está aún más buena que yo. Para colmo siempre nos vestimos lo más provocativo que encontramos en el armario.

Pues bien, llegó Alice. Le abrí la puerta y nos dimos dos besos. Llevaba un short azul y un polo blanco sin sujetador.

Subimos a mi habitación a cambiarnos, hoy nos pondríamos nuestros uniformes de cuando íbamos al instituto algo que pone mucho a los hombres.

Nos vestimos igualitas, braguitas blancas, sujetador blanco sin encajes, blusa blanca y faldita plisada azul, que nos quedaba más corta que en el insti. Nos pusimos dos coletas a los lados y nos miramos frente a frente.

-Pero qué pinta de putita quinceañera tienes – me decía

-Pues anda que tú, Dios, estás para comerte – le dije yo

-Pues ven aquí y cómeme.

Se acercó, nos cogimos de los cuellos de las blusas y nos dimos un piquito en los morros algo que, por cierto, hacíamos a menudo, sin ánimo de nada, nosotras heterosexuales de siempre.

-Venga vamos, que es tarde.

Pero la noche no se dio bien, no encontramos un par de maromos decentes, así que nos resignamos a no ser folladas esa noche. Eran ya las cinco y pico y llevábamos unas borracheras de escándalo y decidimos deleitar al público que nos observaba con un bailecito especial, nos pegábamos mucho, nuestros pechos se rozaban y nuestros pezones empezaban a despuntar, nos dimos un par de piquitos para regocijo del personal masculino y parte del femenino, y nos dimos alguna palmada en el trasero. Cuándo decidimos volver cogimos un taxi. En el camino Alice seguía dándome cachetes en el culo, que yo intentaba evitar apretándole las tetas, y cuando llegamos al taxi nos sentamos las dos en el asiento trasero para seguir con el jueguecito.

Al llegar a casa, seguíamos así y nos tiramos en el sofá.

-Mira, me has puesto los pezones de punta – me dijo Alice

-¿Yo? Oye, te recuerdo que empezaste tú

-Y tú también los tienes así – y me los volvía a pellizcar

-Vas a ver ahora – le dije con cara de enfado

Le hice un ataque que no pudo evitar, mis manos iban de sus pezones a su chochito, y de ahí otra vez a las tetas, y en las tetas y en su coñito a la vez, entonces se tiró encima de mí agarrándome las muñecas y me quedé inmovilizada, empezando su ataque. Como tenía las manos ocupadas empezó a morderme las tetas y a excitarme más y más, hasta que no pude aguantar, me deshice de ella como pude, me tiré encima de ella y le pegué un morreo de los que no tienen nombre. Al principio se quedó quieta, pero enseguida empezó a juguetear con su lengua dentro de mi boca, se la mordía, ella mordía la mía y las dos nos mordíamos los labios, tenía una calentura encima que no aguantaba, mi coñito chorreaba, empecé a sobarle las tetas, ella me hacía lo mismo, nos desabrochamos las blusas mutuamente, le saqué las tetas del sujetador, eran preciosas, suaves, grandes, duras, con unos pezones grandes y rosaditos que parecían de diamante de duros que estaban, mil veces le había visto y tocado las tetas, pero nunca como hasta ahora, ahora me encantaban, acerqué mis labios a sus pezones y los besé tiernamente. Saqué la lengua y empecé a lamer en círculos a su alrededor, varias vueltas hasta que me abalanzaba sobre el con mis labios y se los chupaba como si me fuese la vida en ello. Ella estaba tumbada y no se movía, sólo me dejaba hacer, cerraba los ojos y gemía, muy bajito, suspiraba, yo seguía con mi boca en sus tetas, bajé mi mano derecha a su entrepierna y comencé a acariciarla por encima de las bragas. Estaban empapadas, como las mías.

Después de un par de minutos frotando su coñito, ahora deseado coñito, le eché las braguitas a un lado y le acaricié su clítoris, primero poco a poco, después más rápido, le metí un dedo en su chochete, después otro, y otro, otro más, le metía cuatro dedos mientras el pulgar hacía bailar su clítoris. Debía ser la borrachera, porque no tenía asomo de correrse, y yo con eso en condiciones normales ya lo habría hecho un par de veces. Mis labios dejaron sus pechos y volvieron a su boca, nuestras lenguas volvieron a jugar un rato mientras la sentaba en el sofá.

Me separé de ella y me levanté, me arrodillé ante su chochito y le saqué las bragas, metí mi cabeza bajo su falda y empecé a jugar con su clítoris, mis manos sobaban sus tetas mientras ella se pellizcaba los pezones, le metía la lengua en su agujero, mordía su clítoris mientras le metía casi toda la mano en el coño, le metía un dedo y dos en el culo, hasta que no aguantó más y se corrió largo rato. Me volví a acercar a su cara y le di a probar sus mieles que seguían en mi boca, me lamió toda, se tragó su abundante corrida.  
>Después de cinco minutos de descanso subimos a mi dormitorio y me dijo:<p>

-Prepárate preciosa, porque ahora te toca a ti.

Entramos en mi cuarto, cerramos la puerta y nos acercamos, nuestros pezones se tocaron, y nos dimos un beso muy dulce, entrelazando nuestras lenguas suavemente, despacio. Nos separamos y Alice dejó caer su blusa, se quitó el sujetador y desabrochó su falda, que se deslizó hacia el suelo delicadamente.

Estaba preciosa así, desnuda, con esos bonitos pechos, sus preciosas caderas, y esa matita de vello casi transparente que la hacía parecer una niñita. Volvió a acercarse a mí, nos mirábamos a los ojos con miradas muy tiernas, me sacó la blusa y el sujetador y los dejó caer al suelo, se arrodilló ante mí, me desabrochó la falda y me la quitó, agarró mis empapadas braguitas y me las quitó suavemente. Me besó en el vientre, se levantó y me tumbó en la cama. Se puso sobre mí, y empezó a lamer mi cuello, delicadamente, con la punta de la lengua, bajó a mi canalillo y siguió lamiendo y besándome, se acercó a los pezones, yo ya no podía más, me los lamió, besó, chupó y mordió de veinte formas distintas, siguió bajando su cabeza mientras sus piernas iban hacia mi cara, hundió su cara entre mis piernas y su coño en mi boca, su lengua me hacía vibrar, sus dedos, me lamía el culo, me metía dedos por todos mis agujeros, cuanto más me hacía sentir, más hundía mi boca en su coño, más disfrutábamos las dos. Por fin, acabamos en un tremendo orgasmo simultáneo que a mi me empapó la cara y yo empapé la sábana bajo su rostro, se colocó a mi lado, nos abrazamos, nos besamos y nos quedamos dormidas.

La mañana siguiente me desperté a las tres de la tarde. Estábamos destapadas, completamente desnudas, y la habitación apestaba a sexo. La miré, me pareció preciosa así, desnuda, dormida. No lamentaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No sabía si era completamente bisexual o si era Alice la única mujer con la que iba a compartir placer, placer que nos había hecho sentir la noche anterior.

La desperté, y cuando abrió los ojos estiró sus brazos hasta mi nuca y me llevó hacia ella para darme un beso de buenos días. Yo no podía dejar de sentirme algo confusa, pero me gustaban sus caricias y sus besos.

-Venga perezosa, que son las tres de la tarde. Arriba y a la ducha.

-No Bells, déjame cinco minutitos más, porfi.

-Bueno, me voy duchando yo, pero en cuanto salga entras tú.

-Vale – me dijo, y me dio otro beso.

Me metí en la ducha y abrí el agua, no demasiado caliente, ya que el sol apretaba fuera. Cerré los ojos y metí mi cara bajo el chorro, cuando la mampara se abrió y Alice se metió conmigo. Nos abrazamos y nos besamos apasionadamente, comenzamos a acariciarnos suavemente. Se agachó ante mí y empezó a chuparme los pezones mientras el agua resbalaba por mis pechos, una mano suya llegó a mi coñito humedecido y con la otra empezó a masajearme el ano. Continuó con su lengua pasando de teta a teta, me metió un par de dedos en el chocho y otro por el culo y los movió rítmicamente. Me tenía en la gloria. Cuando notó que mis gemidos iban en aumento sacó sus dedos de mis agujeritos, separó sus labios de mi pezón y se levantó. Yo la miré con los ojos desorbitados y le dije:

-¿Por qué te paras? Quiero que me lleves a un orgasmo, hazme disfrutar como ayer.

-Date la vuelta y apoya las manos en la pared.

Sin preguntar nada la obedecí, el chorro de agua me daba en la espalda y ella lo orientó hacia mi culo, se agachó y metió su lengua entre mis nalgas, dándome placer a través de mi muy sensible anito, mientras una mano me acariciaba el coño muy sutilmente. Yo bajé más mi cuerpo y levanté el culo para darle facilidades, a lo que ella respondió bajando su lengua hasta mi clítoris, metió cuatro dedos en mi rajita y otros dos en mi culo, los movía suavemente, mientras yo me acariciaba lo pezones y sacaba la lengua fuera de puro placer, lamía la pared mojada a falta de otra cosa. Alice comenzó a mover su lengua y sus manos más violentamente, ya tenía tres dedos centro de mi culo y toda una mano en mi coño, me dolía un poco, pero me encantaba, era la mejor paja de mi vida, y me corrí en su lengua y en sus manos con dos orgasmos simultáneos y distintos, nunca había sentido nada igual.

Me di la vuelta y me tumbé desfallecida en la bañera, Alice estaba con un pie a cada lado de mi cadera, mirándome con cara de satisfecha. Nos sonreímos, bajé la vista y me encontré con su coño chorreante, lo acaricié con una mano y ella me devolvió un estremecimiento y un gemido, levanté la espalda, acerqué mi boca y metí mi lengua entre sus labios vaginales, la endurecí y la penetré con ella. Le hice dar la vuelta para admirar su bonito trasero, le abrí las nalgas y le lamí el ano, le metí la punta de mi lengua, le di un mordisco. Ella se agacho y le devolví lo que me había dado: la lengua en el clítoris, una mano en su coño y tres dedos en su culo, sin estiramientos ni más lubricación que la natural. Gemía como una perra, metió un pie entre mis piernas y me pajeó con el talón, seguí dándole fuerte hasta que se corrió sin remedio. Soltó jugos y se los lamí todos como muerta de sed. Se tumbó encima mía, nos besamos y nos quedamos allí, en el fondo de la bañera, con el chorro de la ducha enfriando nuestras calientes caderas.

Nos secamos mutuamente y nos vestimos. Esta experiencia sería inolvidable.


End file.
